Op Clandestine Tiger
by An Autist
Summary: Event occured two years after the 1st Future Soldier event. Ghosts are back to korean peninsula with operatives from the Jungle storm and Desert siege event, including new operatives, few are women. (It's my first, so...any comment or critics to make it better is welcomed)


4 miles of the Naha coast  
USS Patricia Caldwell (Nimitz Class)  
August 17, 2026. 1.16pm Local Time

Staff Sergeant Ellis 'Charlie 11' kurumi and Master Sergeant Freddie 'Bravo2' Keating embark from the Navy transport C-2 Greyhound with Lieutenant General Derrick Parker wait them near the island entrance, the Lt. Gen. take them to their accommodation, the same room where Hunter team comprised of Captain Cedric Ferguson, Staff Sergeant John Dimitri Kozak, Master Sergeant Robert 'Pepper' Bonifacio and Sergeant 1st Class James Ellison stayed. "I want you two..went to the Bridge in Stealth Operation gearing reporting for duty at 9.00pm, alright?", "okay. Rangers lead the way, sir!" Freddie says "all the way, soldier. Have a nice break" the Lt. Gen. replied before leave.

Sea of Japan  
Bridge of the USS Patricia Caldwell  
9.00pm Local Time

"Mr. Parker..." Ellis in all black Tracksuit added with Urban Digital camo upper uniform greet him followed freddie behind her in complete Urban digi camo uniform, both geared up for covert Night Op. with Ellis armed herself with the suppressed SCAR-L added with the standalone HWS (Holographic Weapon Sight) and Freddie armed himself with a non-modified MP5SD6 "Hmph..I'm lol ed with you Sergeant ellis, but at least both of you wearing the Army Boots. Anyway, you're going in to the new complex inside the Camp 22 with rumors about a newly built state-of-the-art complex located northwest of the camp, there is also this mysterious person we codenamed 'Gemini', whose rumored to be the coordinator for the sleeper cells that attacked the island of Ullung-do yesterday, we have a very limited data about this complex and this person even with the help of the Reconnaissance Satellite so that is why I want you two to found out for us. You'll be inserted separately via C-2 escorted by three EA-18Gs and an F-22A to each LZ, radio contact will be terminated when you entered North Korea with minimum to moderate patrols in and around your LZ..so exercise very extreme caution", "and our extraction?" Ellis ask, "well..you're gonna have to travel on foot to China for this. I've contacted a CIA asset ready to pick you up, but you must try not to get caught by the border patrols when you crossing the lines. Sorry, but that's it for now..stand by in your room and...good luck"

2 Miles Northwest from Camp 22 Northern perimeter  
Hoeryong, North Korea  
11.26pm Local Time

Freddie take his IPad from the back of his vest and check for update..

Intel Update : Satellite imaging confirm the location of the new complex were around the Northern perimeter since it's area were far from the human activity since 2015, there were two complex still seems to be under construction but one were already operational that is the Security control camp. The camp running a security electronics all over the Camp 22 with IFF Cameras, Automatic doors, and Laser identification grid, a stealth bomber were in stand by to struck the security camp with three JDAM.

He put his IPad back to his vest and contacted Ellis "This is Bravo 2 to Charlie 11, I'm in position", "This is 11, Proceed to the overwatch position. Maintain radio silence and remember that we have no Cloaking capability". "Yep" reply Keating. He duck little bit at an open tall grass field and moving towards the valley, balancing low observation stance and mobility. He routing towards the woods as he reach the valley rendering the north korean 3rd patrol group at the field unaware of his presence, he must try not to open fire onto anyone though armed with suppressed weapons. He encounter the first soldier inside the woods, it's the radioman. He hear himself from the radio..."Zulu 1 to Zulu 7, what's the situation report?", he replied..."This is 7, Everything is Clear. I have a visitor, confirm?", "yes, Tango 3 and 8 will approach your position to Accompany you there. You should meet them in less than 8 minutes", "alright, I'm currently setting up the firewood in my position so make sure they look for the fire", "will do". Freddie know that killing the radioman will alerting all places his presence so he went a bit deeper into the woods avoiding shootout with the north korean. He successfully pass the radioman, he then stop at the nearby rocks to observe the open field in the middle of the valley and his surrounding area. He check again with his AR (Augmented Reality) making sure that the area he observe is checked of the enemy, and he found three patrols from the 3rd Patrol Group with none of them a Radioman. He checked via AR and proceed in low stance to avoid being spotted by the patrols while he closing on one of the patrol. As he right 10 yards behind one of the patrols, one of the patrols stop and open up a conversation "Hey, I'm hungry. And if not wrong...the mercenary will arrive here, right?", the other patrolmen stops and looking each other "Right, they'll be here at...(Looking into his watches) 2 minutes. So let's go back to the camp", "Yes". Fortunately, none of them stare back. The patrolmen walking again to the camp, he followed them for about 5 minutes until he saw the security control camp while pointing his MP5 to them in case they saw him and needed to be taken out. He stray away silently from the patrolmen and look up to the sky on the southeast and scan for a lone B-2A. He saw a small line in the sky and scan it with his AR, it is a B-2A flying around 14.500 feet and just 2,5 miles away from him. He point his gun to the security camp until the bomber pass above him, a large explosion occurs at the camp as the bomber pass above him. He hear no alarms and look after the patrolmen shocked with the explosion and his surroundings, he run slowly to the main camp entrance and stay away from the patrolmen that running towards the explosion, thus avoiding a firefight. "Charlie 11, this is Bravo 2. I'm near the capital entrance, where's your 20?" "This is 11, I'm just out from the woods northeast of the capital so don't wait for me. Out". He proceed inside the camp. As he inside, he saw two guards running inside one of two barracks so he hide behind a HUMVEE on his right to scout. The guards that going inside were calling for reinforcement to get to the Security Camp. "We need additional units to the security camp, Now!". He don't know where the reinforcement came from, he think that the enemy backup coming from the Command Center. "I can't just wait here until they showed up". He saw a stack of Crates near the barrack the soldier isn't enter high enough to even jump behind it, but flammable enough to shattered him. Hurriedly running towards the crates, and made it just in time the enemy reinforcement coming out from what looks like to be a Command Center. He take a peek of the enemy units in the dark and he count twelve men in blue tracking suits with M486 going onto the destroyed camp while six north korean guards with Saiga 12 Shotgun guarding the Center. "Bravo 2, Sitrep. I'm inside the Capital", "This is Bravo 2, I got twelve tangos in blue suits with M486 heading into the camp. Current area were guarded by six NKAs riding russian shotgun", "Understood Bravo 2, hold your position and observe the Command Centers windows for hostile. Do not fire on your own, we'll take them out simultaneously", "okay". Freddie stare at the buildings windows, he saw only one guard inside but the windows were bulletproof, he report it to Ellis and wait until she's on the position. "I'm inside an AAV parked leftside of the target building, take out three guards nearest to you in 3...2...1...Move! Move! Move!", simultaneously Freddie and Ellis assault the six guards, take all of them out without being fired back and rushes to the entrance. "Alright 2, are you ready?" Ask Ellis befor entering the building, "what about the bodies?" Freddie concern, "we'll blast a new way getting out. Okay...Now" she opened the door and raid silently into a short hallway led to the armory, they checked two rooms in the hallway before entering the armory where Freddie whose right ahead Ellis then shot a lone guard that about to take an M203 Grenade Launcher. He picked that GL as well as all grenades for Ellis, they continued to press onto an empty briefing room where they saw a whiteboard with maps of different locations. Ellis take a photo of the maps and recover two envelopes hanged on the notice board rightside of the board, "2, proceed to that right room (offices) I'll go to the left (war room). Cleared to engage all hostiles, if you have a shot on our HVT, take it at all costs...good luck"

In the hallway before the office room...

"11, this is 2...do you read...nothing heard. Out!", "this is 11, what is it, 2?", "why'd we weren't encountered another enemies inside?", "I don't know, I too were scared with this...just do your job and proceed in extreme caution, keep yourself undetected..out!", he keep pressed silently onto the office room on the rightside end of the hallway where it's also empty of hostiles, there's a door at the other side that closed which freddie decided to plant Claymores on the door he entered and the closed one, he report to ellis that he also currently recovering intelligences in the offices computers and cabinets which may takes around 5 minutes. Ellis report that she killed three guards in the war room, all computers were empty of intel yet none of the guards she take out were equipped with electronic gadgets, she'll continue to search onto the next room which is a canteen area. Freddie just finish recovering the last three intel in the computer and shut it down, then continue search all five cabinets for any intelligence he could find, he recovere only three folders but one folder contained a banking record of an NKA general that has it's name blanked with a marker and a phone inside the folder which he then boot it, before the booting process were finished however..."This is 11, I've secured the compounds security room...you got four NKA spec ops with G36C inbound from the computer storage to your position..brace yourself!". Freddie keep the phone in his vest and stand still bracing for the enemy breaching into the office, the closed door were exploded and flown to a wall which then Freddie pressed onto the next hallway lead to the computer storage room. In the hallway he take out two stunned hostiles and take one G36 as well as four Mags., "2, I've shut down the buildings security system, no alarms or cameras to worry about. Press on!". In the storage room, freddie encountered another four NKA Spec Ops armed with Saiga 12 giving him a tough fight but he swiftly defeated them with sacrificing a half Mag of his G36 by aiming for headshots. In the computer storage he saw two rooms, one we're a small room containing empty cabinets intended for harddisks and the other one is a hallway to a stairway lead to the underground complex. "This is 2, I've encountered an entrance to the underground complex...be advised that comms maybe offline when I'm inside the area, requesting sitrep..over!", "2, I found a way lead to an underground complex as well...like you said : we'll on our own, so make sure your supplies were in good count. Good luck, 11 out"

Entering the underground complex...

Both were reached the underground complex at different locations, yet both ghosts can't communicate each other. Freddie goes onto what looks like to be a cave that under construction, there are three forklifts that provide a decent cover in case he encountered a firefight. He stayed in the cover and scan the area ahead with his AR, he detect three hostiles chatting about the explosion at the security camp blocking his way to the tunnel that lead to the lower level, they talk about an altillery attack from south korea might hit the camp. Freddie readied his MP5SD3 to take out the guards swiftly...before he aimed it to the guards though...he checked the mag and found that there is 12 rounds left in the mag, he put it back into his MP5 that switched to 3 shot-burst mode and aimed the three guards head. Before he take a deep breath the guards were get shot and killed from the tunnel at their left. He stand still and wait for anyone whose coming from the tunnel, it turns out Ellis that killed the guards. "11...I'm glad that we always getting together here deep within the enemy's lands" he greet her from his cover, she stared shock to him "urghh...you shocked me. You okay?", "I'm just about to kill them, I'm superb! Let's go stroll this place", she look onto the tunnel ahead "no, this is not a place...this is creepy place", they explore the tunnel system silently, "hey freddie...do you have any idea on how's the look of the place we're about to go now?", "I dunno ma'am, maybe just a cave..for what? I have no idea", "ohh...whatever. I'm just glad they do something to this place that allow us to breath", "yeah but it's too cold for me, ma'am" they go more deeper underground for a minute untill they reached what looks like to be a salt mine. "Salt mine? Are you serious" Freddie stunned, "why, fred?" Ask Ellis curious, "I thought North Korea isn't mining a salt" they walk onto the only path on their left and hide in the forklift, enemy presences is confirmed at moderate numbers. Freddie observed the area for hostiles while Ellis overwatch the path leading to the mining site as well as search for a path lead to the next area, he report eight mercs in beige pants and jacket armed with G36C, two of them looking onto a papers on a medium table placed far ahead across the mining area which on their left were a tunnel to the next area. "Ma'am I need you to cover me from here, I'll take a closer look onto the papers over there" but another two mercs walk up to their position spotted the two ghosts, one of those mercs fired the ghosts with M320 fitted onto the G36 but the ghosts jumped away from the forklift exploded and just suffering a heat from the explosion. She take the M203 from her back and fired onto the mercs spotted them, the grenade hit the one who fired the M320 in the stomach and both mercs were disapeared in the explosion except their helmet, the ghosts now encountered a firefight with the mercs that speak english in american dialect "Get the Boss out of here, now!". "Fred, drop that executives near that table, we need to recover that intel!" She told him while she fired her M203 onto hostiles in the mining site, Freddie fired his G36C onto the executives attempted to flee into the tunnel with two briefcases which by the time he checked the brifcases that clean of a dirty bomb the fighting is over and Ellis checked the table for an intel lefted, she found and thrown a smartphone onto one dying mercs in the mine trying to get his weapon whose also disapeared in the explosion from the smartphone she disposed. "A dirty bomb, huh?" Freddie surprised calm, "these guys are either very good or too good for us" she replied "anyway..we'll need to check the briefcase later, we gotta find out where the "Gemini" is so we can present him with Fifth freedom", they slip the briefcases inside their vest for more protection from the front and began to enter the dark tunnel. They reached a spot for a railway cart stop by to deliver cargos but no cart present, "let's surprise them from above, there's a place above us high enough to conceal from them as well" Ellis said, luckly she also found a way to climb up there, they climbed slowly making sure that the rocks wouldn't collapsed. There is no tunnel or path on where they waited now so there is nothing to worry about except the hostiles they'll encounter as well as the carts they would use, after two minutes waiting the cart they waited for were arrived with another four Mercs and two NKA Spec ops all armed with P90TR, the ghosts overhearing a conversations before ambushing the hostiles "let's check the mining area, you two stay here in alert" one merc said to his forces, Ellis fired her M203 near the cart and killed two mercs and two Spec ops "Take 'em out, fred!" Ellis ordered Freddie whose then fired his G36 killing the mercs attempted to flee. "I'm going down, ma'am!" He climb down and check the carts, "cleared!" He give a thumb up to Ellis whose then climb down to regroup with him "Fred, you drive the train and I cover you!"

After 30 minutes explored the railways without a single resistance or security encountered...

The two ghosts reached a cave completely empty of human activity or even a light, they saw in NV (Night Vision) mode a path on their right whilst their left were a deep and steep junction lead to nowhere, "that's the tunnel accross this junction..." Ellis saw a small and dark tunnel ahead of them that only accessible through a passageway far right from their position, "quite close actually. Whatever you wanted to say ma'am...the good side of that passageway is it quite spacy and strong for a tank to pass". "Let me scan it for EMF (Electromagnetic Fields) items" Freddie's scan results shows it's clean of ambushes or booby traps thus they continue to explore the cave under a total darkness, Ellis watch the surroundings in IR (Infra Red) mode checking for ambushes, civillians, or other heat emitting objects that might be an IED (Improved Explosive Device). Eventually they reached the tunnel lead to a high and narrow hallway that only have one light bulb ahead of them, freddie checked the area with EMF while Ellis with IR "This is as scary as all stuffs on every horror movie, don't you agree, fred?", "I even want to warn you not to talk about that to me ma'am", their scanners shows no sightings of any person or equipment ahead but a light bulb that Fred decided to destroy it with his MP5. However, before he had a chance to even take aim..."Freddie, topside ahead of us...sniper coming in!" Ellis warn quitely, they rush back to the tunnel for cover in a darkness. Through her binocular it confirm that the sniper has no NOD (Night Optical Device) except a Thermal scope attached to the suppressed SVD, swiftly and carefully she get closer to the light and takedown the sniper with one shot SCAR-L to his head which also luckly the corpse dropped on where he stand but the SVD fall right onto a straw in a cart next to the small tunnel ahead, "you were scared with caves and dark empty places, that is bullshit, right?", "Damn you...no, you right! I never once in my life even entered a real-life cave despite I'm Naha native". She grab the SVD in the cart and check the condition of both scope and Suppressor that all in a good condition and together they proceed onto another dark tunnel, they ended up in an electronic sliding door that has a Keypad on the right of the door which Ellis able to hack the code and granted access to the next area which is a hallway lead to a room labeled "Bio-weapon component storage", they encountered two guards wearing a gas mask exiting from the room on the right before the storage they're headed which then taken out with Freddie's MP5 before they opened the storage door. Both take the mask and take the bodies into the room they exited from and put the bodies behind the locker as well as stack carboard boxes to cover the bodies, they don't exit the locker room yet..."It might be a good idea to look after a vent for infiltration", "I'll look onto the other room" Freddie look onto a second locker room, but he report that he doesn't find any as well "alright...let's just press into the storage room" Ellis relent and went in together cautiously. Fortunately they didn't encounter any people inside and fortunately too they found a vent they were looking after at the otherside of the storage, Freddie followed her onto it after he photograph the whole room and its stored materials, "uu...Fred...please not to mention anything about my butt, okay!", "ahaha..you're funny! You wearing a black track pants and track jacket before wearing your field shirt, how come I noticed yours, ma'am?" Freddie replied. They crawled for 5 minutes until they reached the vent exit at the place they didn't expect to be, "ARE we really inside an ICBM silo?" Ellis groaning shocked seeing a near-active ICBM silo with many North korean weapon scientists criss-crossed the facility prepping for maintainance of a Taepodong missile, Freddie tapped her shoulder and say about a lab on the right side of the facility "how'd we get inside? That place is highly busy" Ellis ask, their current position were lightless thus they're not detectable except when they reached the door to the lab that pretty lit up with lights from the lab and the silo, "Hey...that guys..." Freddie saw two scientist with a white suitcase talking about a cloacking devices near to a sliding door next to the vent, "...so you just stick the chip onto your suit and it cloack everything you wear and touch, but it will be deactivated when you move too fast, firing a gun, or when a non-cloacking person touches your suit. Make sure the Recon forces know this too" a scientist talk in korean and give his suitcase to a major whose then take the suitcases headed to the lab, "ma'am I'm going to interogate that major...moving out!" He going silently to intercept the major without her supervision, "Fred, I'm going after the scientist, we'll pressured them right here again" she too going after scientist. They captured them by grab their mouth and holding a knive on their throat which then they brought them near the vent they exited from and interrogate separately, she ask about any intel regarding the newly built complex within the Camp 22 while her mate interrogate any Intel linked to the Coups Sleeper cell coordinator, some intels Freddie ask are only attainable by asking the scientist that turns out to be a General named So Ji-Eun whose have a 2007 transaction record in MCAS (Mercantil Costa Afuerda Securidad) Panamanian Bank recovered by Freddie when he were in the Office room before entering the underground complex, as well as a proof Gen. Ji-Eun also started a contract with the Displace International during the Korean war outbreak in the same year. Ellis then put a sealtape to their mouth as well as wrapping their hands and feets, then Freddie shot their head and hid them in the vent with the suitcases emptied. "Well...let see it, Freddie!" They activate the cloaking device and they're completely invisible than the previously used by the Hunter team (Ghost Recon : Future Soldier). "Freddie, go to the left look after that Gemini guy..I'll try and see to gather intels about this silo as well as a map of this silo for extraction". Freddie entering an Armory where he encountered six mercs chatting about a raise, he proceed onto the hallway lead directly to the briefing room where there are two NKA officers looking onto a presentation...but as he about to enter the briefing room, suddenly he hear a merc change topic about their boss whose also an NKA military officer "...Yeah, General Kwan...not much known about him except his alias", "alias?", "yeah 'The sleeper guy', rumor is that he got that nick for his effort on organizing a sleeper cell stationed all over Sapporo instead Pyongyang, not sure what he's up to", "oh...he told me too to meet him when we had a time at the missile his office, he wanted to talk about our next assignment there. Arm up and let's meet him, might we'll go on right after we meet him". He followed them through the briefing room and to another hallway where there are four office room along the way and one room at the end of it, the room had a plate written 'Gen. Kwan Ho-Leung'. As the mercs knock the door..."Alright, come in here!" One of them opened the door and enter the office for briefing while Freddie waiting outside overhearing the conversation with the General in black Tuxedo Identified 'Gemini' in his AR..."What's our job, boss?", "You will attack a hotel at sapporo, your target is a Defense secretary of South korea and the leader of the US Pacific Command. Your intel will be sent to your wireless device as soon as you're in japan, let's wreck a havoc, boys!", "alright..what's the duration of our job?", "you got two weeks for this mission, that's include the planning and travel to the target area, take a good little time to plan out here so you can plan further when you're there...alright, good luck gents!", "yes, boss". Freddie flatten to the wall letting the Mercs passed him without touching him, he then entered the office strafe right to the dark corner of the room and wait for 10 seconds before he shot the generals head which deactivated his cloaking device and showed in his AR two words : 'Objective Complete'. He immediately close and lock the door so he can safely regenerate his stealth camo as well accessing the computer for intelligence. He were stunned with only an App that he recovered, the App can automatically generate mission objectives according to the intel and mail each or some tasks to every individual involved (similar to Nikoladzes Glass dagger). As he doesn't found any cabinets or folders, he hide the body in a wardrobe and set a C4 with a noiseless and non-beeping control unit before went off from the room. "This is Bravo 2, Target is eliminated. over!", he heard nothing but a static. He goes back to the armory through the empty briefing room, he reach the armory where the six mercs get a beep from their Smartphone.."Boss is attacked?", freddie get inside to put the 30 seconds setting C4 above one of the two lockers and went back to lock the door. Seconds later he heard a suppressed boom from the armory, immediately he went away from the armory and look after an alternate way back to the launch pad through the left hallway in the briefing room. "Charlie 11 to Bravo 2, I found the way out of here with a bucket load of intel about the silo. RV in where we got the cloaking device, I'll lead you out..over!", "Roger that, did you copy my last?", "yeah, well done. Mission is complete". He traverse the long hallway that ended up in the launch pad where the invisible ellis were waiting, just as he reunited with her..."We're attacked..Sound the alarm! Sound the Alarm!" The alarm were sounded and the whole facility were alerted by the attacking intruder that just killed nine men , "freddie...change of plan : we'll extract through that hatch. There is a ladder on the empty room 13th Floor above, follow me and hold your fire until I say it's okay, understood?", "gotcha, let's go!". The ghosts attempted to exit undetected, but suddenly an explosion occurs on the 5th floors above them as they reach the 2nd floor, they successfully avoided the falling path untouched but the heatwave from the explosion has already uncover their presence thus the forces inside started to fired them. The path to the 4th floor were cut-off, freddie covering ellis whose fired her rope-gun to the wall on the 6th floor and covered freddie there while he too approached her position. They continuing their long climb to the 13th floor under heavy fire from the NKA Spec Ops and Mercs from above using Groza Bullpup rifle, but eventually they reached the room on the 13th floor through fierce battle with the elite forces guarding the silo, they came to a ladder equivalent in height to more 20 floors. "You go first sister, I'll place the Claymore mines in this room to slow them down" freddie ask, he followed her once he finish with the mines, climbing all the way up for about seven minutes where they reached the surface of earth southern part the Camp 22. "What now?" Freddie ask while Ellis still figuring out how to get out from North korea, "umm...we'll get out of the camp south side. We'll go to china and..." Suddenly an explosion occurs on the village west of their position caught their attention so they get closer to it, ellis spotted enemies and realized that they are in the midst of enemies with freddie make an exception "but they're zeroing to the village, what the hell is happening there?". The more closer they approach the more they shoot a guard or two under their medium patrol since their stealth property were lost by the heatwave, they've take out twenty patrols along their twelve minutes journey to what turns out to be an attacked village with many men and women corpses lying all over the scene, ellis shot her suppressed SCAR-L in the executors head before freddie had a chance to do it with his MP5... "I started to hate them, sorry freddie" ellis said. "We're going to secure those villagers if we can't liberate them, I got a feeling that NKA forces will just keep coming in" freddie ask, ellis just nod and walk onto the norther sector of the village starting to shoot every NKA soldier she encounter, she contacted freddie "Bravo 2, convince them we're here to get them out of here", but the next respond were not coming from freddie whose about to say a word "reinforcement inbound, first wave is two minutes ETA of Hunter team to hold the village" it was Lt. Gen. Derrick Parker aboard the USS Patricia Caldwell outside North korean Water, "Commander, we need to evacuate these people...it's not safe to just leave them here" ellis said whose hunting for the attacking forces in the village while freddie keep the survivors secured in a farmhouse located at the westside of the village, "be advised, second reinforcement inbound from the USS Wasp stationed at the Sea of Japan to extract the villagers. ETA is five minutes Just hang in there!". Freddie and ellis killed lots of incoming troops despite outnumbered, killed over staggering 42 enemies with freddie using the SVD ellis give him while she using the M203 to almost full effect that number of corpse of the killed civillian were small compared to those the duo killed, while ellis switching to her SCAR-L suddenly the group of incoming enemies were killed by a rain of bullets, she stared to freddie who tell her..."Not my kill!", it was the four men cell Hunter team wearing totally typical US Army Outfit in Urban Digital Camo, just a click away on the east were '30' whose raining down the bullets from his Mk.48 LMG with 'Pepper' taking out the enemy forces coming from the right flank of the village with the Mk.12 SPR while Capt. Ferguson with his Rx-4 and the K2C/M320 armed 'Kozak' rushes to cover the left flank of the village in the farm. They hold off the incoming enemy forces until suddenly another explosion occurs again behind the hills the enemy coming from, it was an A-20 Razorback flew over at 5.000 feet Mach 0.5 struck the oncoming forces with a JDAM, two and a half minutes later a CH-53L Super stallion coming in from southeast escorted with AH-1Z Viper and SH-60 Seahawk attacked the enemy position, "The marines will be deployed to evacuate the villagers to their CH-53 and taken to the Wasp, hold your position until the Seahawk landed in the village to extract all of you!" Cmdr. Parker ordered, "Pepper, 30, regroup with Ellis!" Capt. Ferguson commanded. The Marines recovered twenty eight villagers from the farmhouse to the CH-53 stationed southside of the village, while the gunship supported six ghosts stand down facing dwindling attack from the NKA forces, the Seahawk were finally approached the farm to pick up the ghosts as the Marines were airborne to the Wasp. "Good work for you two, we thought you were all became a cuisine there" 30 praised them as they onboard the seahawk, "umm...how do you guys know we're all still around?" Ask ellis, "we thought you're dead there, but then we were dispatched to stop the north korean forces trying to attack the village inside the Camp 22. At the time we have no idea that you're still alive" Capt. Ferguson explained.

The ghosts were taken to the USS Patricia Caldwell sailing together with the USS Wasp to Hokkaido.

USS Patricia Caldwell  
Inside Lieutenant General Parkers accommodation

The door were knocked by Freddie with Ellis behind him carrying a paper bag with intelligences they recovered, "come in" he told them to come in "well Sergeant ellis...that is not a merchandise from Hoeryong you were brought, right?", "it is a merchandise, commander!" She reply in cheerful smile as she give him the "Merchandise". "There is one App I recovered from our target 'Gemini' guy whose turns out to be a boss of a PMC contracted by the coup forces. I don't get an intel about the real boss, anyway..the App I recovered were similar to what some people know as 'Nikoladzes Glass Dagger'" added freddie while he prepping his Laptop, "alright...you too can take a break while..." Suddenly the doors were opened by the re-elected US President madame Patricia Caldwell, "you two done a very good job on recovering the intel and saving the villagers from the massacre" the president compliment the two ghosts, "ghosts...you'll be transferred tomorrow at 10.30am to Osan base for one week R&R and deployment, now go get some rest" he told them followed by the arrival of Lt. Gen. Scott Mitchell whose saluted by Ellis and freddie as they leave.

Hoeryong, North Korea  
Missile silo where the ghosts exiting it  
The Next day, 11.52pm

The Silo were exploded, so loud that alarms going off all over the camp, "Silo has been destroyed, returning to Base" said the B-2A pilot who just flew over at 35.000ft.


End file.
